1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method of effectuating an employment application and, more specifically, to a method for receiving at a computer server system a mobile message (short message system or ‘SMS’ text message) from a job seeker containing an application request comprising of a employment code (employer code, store/location code, or job code) sent by a job seeker mobile device operating independently of the computer server system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern analysis emphasizes that human beings are not “commodities” or “resources”, but are creative and social beings in a productive enterprise. As such, for a large or integrated business organization to thrive it is important that the human capital necessary to manage the creative and interactive portions of any enterprise be properly identified, quantified, and obtained. Given the changing business operations that many modern organizations much implement in order to stay successful, it has become increasingly the trend that securing the best quality candidates, at least occasionally if not substantially, relies on external recruitment methods. Rapid changing business models demand skills of experiences which cannot be sourced or developed rapidly enough from the existing employee base that the recruitment process often employs the support of third-party dedicated recruitment firms. This may involve a range of support services, such as: provision of curriculum vitaes or resumes; identifying recruitment media; advertisement design and media placement for job vacancies; candidate response handling; shortlisting; conducting aptitude testing; preliminary interviews; and reference and qualification verification.
Typically, small organizations may not have in-house resources or, in common with larger organizations, may not possess the particular skill-set required to undertake a specific recruitment assignment. Further still, service sector organizations can also rely heavily on entry level, high turnover, season or temporary workers whose skills or functions are, in fact, more of a commodity. Retail, restaurant, seasonal service work ant other sectors where high-volume recruitment in the norm are faced with an unusually large number of recruits at short notice. Further still, many small or independent retail, restaurant or seasonal work providers simply do not have the manpower or resources to hire outside recruiting services, or simply cannot economically afford the cost of procuring the appropriate human capital on a continuous or high turn-over basis.
Such organizations generally rely on any of three time-honored systems: the posting of a ‘help wanted’ sign at the retail location; the providing of job applications directly to ‘walk-in’ job applicants; and, personal referrals.
In the recent decades information technology has realized explosive growth. However, the use of such information technology to assist with or automate the process of recruiting new job applicants has yet to evolve to the point where it is actually useful for aiding the employers with retail, restaurant, seasonal service work or in other sectors where high-volume recruitment in the norm are faced with an unusually large number of recruits at short notice in identifying interested recruits with the necessary skill set in an economially efficient manner.
A search of the relevant art indicates that, aside from the equivalent of posting a ‘help wanted’ sign on electronic databases or social networking sites, little has developed to assist these employees of have entry level, non-career, or high turnover labor positions to fill. Consequently, the need exists to provide a process and system for a computer implemented method of effectuating an employment application and method for receiving an employment application via a mobile message (SMS text message) from a job seeker containing an application request comprising of a employment code (employer code, store/location code, or job code) sent by a job seeker mobile device operating independently of the computer server system. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.